fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
When Babies Attack!
Summary After getting ahold of one of Timmy's new wishes, A Baby-Ray, Norm the Genie, Francis, and Remy Buxaplenty accidently transforms themselfs into babies, But they still use the Ray on Dimmsdale, Thus turning everybody into small children. What can Timmy and his Baby-Fied Fairy Family do to stop the them? (Note: This is the first time Mark Chang, Norm, Francis, Remy, and other characters are seen/shown as babies. This episode is also a half-hour long.) Synopisis [[Timmy|'T'''immy]] is bored one day, So he decides to wish up something cool. He then wishes for a Magical Youth Ray that turns anything into a younger version of itself. Cosmo (Of course) poofs one up, And it falls into Timmy's hands. Wanda then suggests to wish for something less dangerous, Like a puppy (Typical Wanda). But Timmy responds otherwise. He aims the Ray out the Window, and points it at a kid walikng his dog. He blasts the kid and his pet, Turning them into babies. Timmy and Cosmo start to laugh hysterically, And Wanda crosses her arms and says once again it is a bad wish. '''M'eanwhile, A the Cake `n Bacon, Remy Buxaplenty is thinking about what to do to get rid of Timmy's Fairies, Just then Denzel Crocker walks in and sits down next to Remy, Who looks over and sees Crocker wearing an 'I H8 TT' ( I Hate Timmy Turner) Shirt and holding his Fairy Hunting Equiptment. Remy asks Crocker if he knew Timmy Turner. Crocker respond to him saying "What do you think? Didn't you read my Shirt? Of Course I do! He is my Mortal Enemy!". Remy replies back, Say they should form an 'We Hate TT' (We Hate Timmy Turner) Club. Before Crocker can answer, Norm the Genie floats in with his Lava Lamp, And sits down along with Remy and Crocker, Saying his Lamp was getting cramped and he had no activity (Rubbers) lately. He then says he overheard them talking about the new Club, and asks if he could Join. They let him in, Whe all of a sudden Francis, The School Bully comes in and (Without asking) and joins the Club. Then the Trio set off to find Timmy and destroy him. 'M'eanwhile, Back in Timmy's Room, While Timmy and Cosmo are busy laughing, Wanda secretly throws the Youth Ray out the Window, Making it fall into the Front Yard. Nearby the 'We Hate Timmy Turner' Club is walking by Timmy house when all of a sudden Crocker's Magic-Detecting Device then goes insane, And they all notice the Ray and realize the Power Source was coming from inside of it. Crocker picks it up, And tries to rip open the Ray to get to the Magic, But accidently zaps him, Francis, Remy, and Norm, Thus turning all of them into babies. They Club realize what happened, And decide to create an Evil Plan where they turn everybody in Dimmsdale into babies and use Timmy's Fairies to rule all of Dimmsdale. Francis (Now a baby) starts drooling on the Ray, Causing it to malfunction. The Ray blasts, And it shoots through Timmy's bedroom window, Which shoots Cosmo and Wanda, Thus turing'' them'' into babies as well. Not knowing what they had just done, The 'We H8 TT' Trio, Who are now helpless (but still evil) babies, start to crawl towards the Dimmsdale Mall. 'M'eanwhile, Back in Timmy's room, Timmy is reading his comic book, When Poof taps him on the shoulder. Poof points over to Cosmo and Wanda (Who are now also babies). Timmy sees the two babies, And aks Poof how all this happened. Poof explains to Timmy with his toy blocks saying: "Mommy {referring to Wanda} threw the Youth Ray out the window; Crocker, Remy Buxaplenty, Norm, and Francis have teamed up to destroy you; They found the ray on the lawn; Were transformed into babies; They accidently zapped Mommy {Wanda} and Daddy {Referring to Cosmo} and turned them into babies." Timmy then asks Poof how he knew all this, And Poof spells out with his blocks "I was watching out the Window." Cosmo starts crying, And Timmy tries to comfort him, Then Wanda starts crying. Timmy swaddles them saying everything would be just fine (although it really wouldn't be). Timmy then asks Poof to poof up a Motor Stroller that would take them to the Dimmsdale Dump to ask for Mark Chang's help. Poof shakes his colorful wand, And poofs up the Stroller; Then the Gang blast off towards the Dump. 'M'eanwhile, At the Dimmsdale Mall, The baby-fied 'We H8 TT' Club are zapping random pedestrians and patriots and turing them into babies and young children. Norm (as a baby) tells Crocker (who is holding the Ray) to aim the Ray at Trixie Tang and Veronica, Who are standing nearby. Crocker does what he is told, And zaps Trixie and Veronica, Turning them into babies as well as other unfortunate bystanders and teenagers. They continue to zap everyone, While Timmy and his GodFamily arrvie at the Dimmsdale Dump. Meanwhile, At the Dump (Where Mark Chang's spaceship is), Timmy hops out of the Motor Stroller, Holding baby-fied Cosmo and Wanda. He runs inside the Ship, Yellling for Mark's responce. Nobody replies; But Timmy's mouth then drops to the ground (Also dropping Cosmo and Wanda) when he sees a baby-fied Mark sitting on the ground, looking up at him. Timmy picks Mark up, Asking him what happened, But Mark giggles and blows a raspberry at Timmy. Timmy drops Mark, Saying that Crocker, Remy, Norm, and Francis had already been here and zapped Mark. Timmy picks up Cosmo and Wanda and runs back out to the Motor Stroller, And together they zoom towards the heart of Dimmsdale, Where the 'We H8 TT' Club had just arrived. 'I'n the Middle of Town, baby Crocker, baby Norm, baby Francis, and baby Remy had just arrived, And they were again, zapping more people, Turning them into Babies. The evil Babies laugh, Only to hear Timmy Turner's voice across from them. Timmy was holding Cosmo and Wanda, Who were still crying, And Poof was floating next to Timmy. Timmy then orders the evil Babies to give up and hand over the Youth Gun, But the babies refuse and zap Timmy with the ray. It also turns him into a baby, And Timmy decides "No More Mr. Nice Guy--I mean, Baby", and he charages after the evil babies, They toss the ray into the air, And Timmy remembers Wanda telling him that if the Ray breaks, So will the planet. Timmy rushes over to the bottom of the Ray's dropping targer, But he dosn't catch it--Poof does. Timmy smiles at Poof, And Poof smiles back. Then he sets the Youth Ray to reverse, And everyone turns back to normal; Well, Everyone but Crocker, Remy, Francis, and Norm. 'T'he 'We H8 TT' Club end up in Baby Jail, And everyone is back to their normal ages. Timmy smiles at Cosmo and Wanda, Who were smiling back, And Cosmo then implys he missed being a baby, And Wanda, (For once), Said she did too, And so Cosmo poofs himself and Wanda back into babies, Who immedietly start crying, And Timmy faints to the ground. Then, The episode ends with Crocker, Norm, Remy, and Francis plotting revenge...Before naptime, And they all fall asleep. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes from Season 18 Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade episodes